A Journey of Her Own
by AlyaESayer
Summary: Every child dreams of going on their own journey to fulfil their dreams of being a Pokemon Master, however Talia Sawyer had a slightly different dream.
1. Family Memories

Tali Sawyer had always grown up around Pokemon after all her aunt and uncle had their own research lab that looked at the properties of grass and poison type Pokemon on the very outskirts of Pallet Town. As far as she was concerned it had always been her aunt and uncle raising her, after her parents perished to a house fire when she was just a baby, caused by a wild Pokemon.

Stephen and Kay worked alongside Professor Oak, however unlike him, they didn't give first time trainers their first Pokemon or a Pokedex, even though Stephen had created his own for research purposes as they did their best to improve the medicinal properties of Pokemon and their surroundings. Every morning Tali would wake up and help her aunt to feed the Pokemon, then she would help gather a combination of poison they secreted or flowers they helped to bloom for their research. Many of the Pokemon had grown to trust the small apprentice and allowed her to play with them as well as create small drawings of them which were always on display in the hallways of their home and lab, not that you could see where one ended and the other begun.

Due to the remote location of the lab it was a two hour drive into the nearest town by car, thought Kay will admit if she didn't have Talia with her for the weekly trips, she would take her Ryhorn into town as it pulled a cart for their supplies behind. Plus taking the trip like that meant she could take her time, grab plants samples for her own research as she tried to create the perfect environment for her husband's research. Not only that but she was well known for creating unique perfumes in her workshop and attend the occasional Ryhorn race to help fund their work. Not only that but she was the face of their work, allowing the real Professor to keep working all hours.

''Steve, I'm going to go into town for some supplies is there anything you need?'' called Kay as she started to write down everything they needed to see them through the week

''I could do with some more empty bottles, it seems all of our Beedrill are on the brink of helping me with a major breakthrough''

''Can I come please?'' begged Tali

''Sure thing'' smiled Kay. ''Just get ready quickly otherwise I'm leaving you here'' she shouted as the seven-year-old raced up the stairs to her room. Kay couldn't help but smile at how Tali was being raised and she was sure this is exactly what her sister and brother in law wanted, she looked at her husband knowing this was exactly how she had always wanted to live with her family, Pokemon included.

''When was the last time you slept or ate'' barked Kay as her husband rubbed his eyes once his stomach growled in anger

''There's no time for food, I'm about to understand why a Beedril's sting is so deadly to both Pokemon and humans'' barked Stephen

''If he hadn't of raised those things from Weedle they would have killed him by now'' muttered Kay

Tali packed a small bag the way she always did when she went out with her aunt, one item that she never failed to take was her unique Pokedex that allowed her to take pictures of any Pokemon she came across. She also packed a drink and a snack for herself. She had also grabbed her small coin purse as she managed to collect some pocket money from helping out with extra chores around the greenhouse and lab.

''Come on Tali, we need to leave'' smiled Kay

''Coming'' she shouted as she grabbed her jacket and ran out, slinging her satchel bag over her shoulder

''You've got your shoes on the wrong feet again'' said Kay as the pair met at the front door

Tali looked down and noticed her shoes were indeed on the wrong feet, she was so excited to go out with her aunt, she barely paid attention to what she was doing

Tali swapped her shoes over in a huff as she was desperate to leave, before they could reach the main gate, they found an injured Bulbasaur tangled in some barb wire, trying to find some form of help, Kay and Tali ran over to it, where they began to do a quick examination.

''We need to get it back to your uncle'' sighed Kay

''Let's go'' said Tali as she tried to pick up the grass type, only she didn't have the strength to pick it up, Kay leant down and picked it up, where the two raced back to their home as quickly as they could

''Steve get your rear end out here, we found an injured Bulbasaur'' shouted Kay

The pair heard a lot of banging as well as glass shattering on the ground, as Steve came charging through the lab, armed with his medkit, forcing Kay to follow him to their small but fully functional medical centre.

Steve quickly turned everything on as Kay lay the very ill Pokemon down on the bed.

''Nurse Tali I need you in here''

Tali dropped her bag by the entrance and simply sat with Bulbasaur and helped to keep the Pokemon calm while it was being examined. Once Steve was able to assess the extent of it's Injuries, she handed Tali the hypospray and asked her to gently apply it on areas that were slowly being exposed as they made slow work of removing the barb wire as carefully as they could.

''Kay I'll need a second pair of hands so I need you to get Nurse Joy and Professor Oak here as soon as you can''

Kay grabbed her bag and placed a saddle on her Rhyhorn

''Let's go'' said Kay as she climbed onto her faithful Rhyhorn's back and the pair raced as hard as they could into town

Steve and Tali were still trying to remove the wire that was wrapped around the fragile Pokemon as quickly as they could when Nurse Joy and her Wiggletuff finally arrived. Upon seeing the pink Pokemon, Bulbasaur became quite distraught, but Tali somehow managed to calm it down enough to be examined by the professional.

''Once the wire's been removed he won't be able to gain his strength back without sunlight'' said Nurse Joy as she use a flashlight to check it's eyes and the inside of its mouth, ''In the meantime make sure he drinks plenty of fluids

Tali jumped down from the chair she was using and rushed off the grab a wagon she used to help bring back supplies for her uncle

''I can take him to the small lake in the lab in this'' smiled Tali as she showed everyone her wagon

''I'm not sure that's a good idea'' sighed Kay

''I'll go with her then, after all I have medical training plus we both know I can control the Beedril nest there'' sighed Steve

The moment Steve tried to move the Pokemon it started to fight him, so Tali told him if he couldn't walk on his own he was going in the wagon

''Looks like he'll be back to normal in no time'' smiled Nurse Joy

''Bulba'' said the Pokemon with a little too much determination

It jumped down from the table with a little bit of a crash, so Tali slid across the marble floor to help it up with the help of Wigglytuff

''It's alright I got you'' she smiled

Bulbasaur tried to use a vine whip to wrap it's vines around the young child's hand to show that he trusted her, but the moment Kay saw those vines she stood between Tali and the new arrival

''I won't let you lay a hand on her'' shouted Kay as she acted like a human shield

''Stop it, he was trying to say thank you to me'' shouted Tali as she managed to wiggle free of her aunt

''That's enough Kay, Tali clearly doesn't fear this Pokemon'' shouted Steve

''I promised my sister I would keep her safe''

Steve grabbed Kay by her arm and dragged her out of the room, then slammed the door shut. Tali couldn't help but simply stare at them clearly having an argument about her safety. Bulbasaur somehow managed to make its way to her and nudged her arm with his head

''I'm alright'' she smiled as she wrapped her arms around it

''Those two haven't changed at all'' sighed Nurse Joy as she knelt on the floor and tried to allow the Pokemon to trust another human

''I think he likes you'' smiled Tali as her and the Pokemon's head leaned against each other

''Not as much as he likes you little doctor in training'' teased Nurse Joy as she once again stroked the plant based Pokemon's head

''Do you think I should be a doctor then'' the seven year old asked

''I think you would make a great doctor with how well you've kept this little one clam, but that doesn't mean you have to be a doctor''

Steve and Kay couldn't help but smile as they watched the way the three of them interacted, then Nurse Joy slowly made her way out of the room to reveal Tali and Bulbasaur making each other feel better. The small grass Pokemon clearly wanted to walk to the location Tali had described, yet the damage to one of it's hind legs was preventing it from moving very far fast, inch by inch Tali reassured the Bulbasaur that it was doing well with a vine around her waist and her gentle hand on his head to show her that she wasn't leaving it's side any time soon.

''Let me get these doors open for you'' said Steve as he wanted to help but it was clear the only person Bulbasaur wanted to be near was his niece

''I'll return tomorrow to check up on the latest member of your family Kay'' said Nurse Joy

''Thank you for everything Joy'' said Kay as she showed the nurse and her assistant out, and watched as she also said goodbye to Rhyhorn

Once Kay closed the door she turned around and knew exactly what her husband and niece were thinking

''I'll get the camping gear then'' sighed Kay knowing young Tali wasn't willing to be separated from her new friend anytime soon and there was no way she was going to let her sleep in the green housed laboratory without an adult to supervise, however she knew her husband would cherish the time there working on his own project, yet Kay wanted to do some of her own experiments working with plants and fungus in the night to see if there were differences in their scents.

''Once we've set up camp, I'll grab our supplies'' said Steve as he slowly followed the young partners in crime

''I love that you already know what I'm thinking'' she smiled

It took forever for Tali and her uncle to get Bulbasaur to the small lake in the greenhouse, thankfully Kay was already practically finished setting up the sleeping bags and building a small fire, allowing Steve the chance to head back inside to grab some vials for his wife to work on new perfumes and a few notepads, pens and vials for him to work on his research into better medicine. The Pokemon that lived in the lab were clearly excited by the new arrival, however Bulbasaur wasn't too thrilled and only became hostile towards the inhabitants and more protective of the young apprentice

''Slowly approach Tali and say hello to her, pretend Bulbasaur isn't there alright?'' said Steve, however the Pokemon simply wanted to rush her so they could all play together. Bulbasaur saw the action as a threat and created a razor leaf attack in a number of directions, causing Tali to hiss in pain as the razor sharp leaves shredded her upper arms. ''Everyone back off'' shouted Steve

''I'm alright'' she hissed, noticing Steve had tried to approach her but Bulbasaur wouldn't let anyone near Tali

''I'll get the first aid kit'' said Kay trying hard to contain her panic

''For such a small Bulbasaur that was one impressive move'' said Steve as he knelt in front of the frightened Pokemon, ''I understand that you trust my niece but I need to tent to those cuts on her arms that you caused, now please you have to trust me and let me take care of her, the way she has taken care of you'' he pleaded

Bulbasaur looked at Steve then looked at the damage he had caused, with a nod he released the young girl and allowed her to show her uncle her arm, just as Kay had found the first aid kit and brought it out with her. Steve carefully checked her arms and applied a light spray to the wounds then wrapped them in bandages.

While Tali was being treated Bulbasaur lay down close to the edge of the lake, watching everything Steve was doing, and noticing the other Pokemon were clearly worried about the child as well. Tali did her best to put on a brave face but it was clear the wounds inflicted were painful. Bulbasaur clearly wanted to apologise, however he simply couldn't move due to his injured leg

''I don't hate you Bulbasaur, you got scared and accidently hurt me.'' said Tali as she slowly approached the plant based Pokemon and sat crossed legged in front of it. ''We need to introduce you to my aunt and uncle's Pokemon that way you can be friends with them as well'' she smiled

Bulbasaur nodded and slowly but surely one by one she introduced her Aunt and Uncle's Pokemon to her new friend, each making sure to be as still and as quiet as possible in order to not freak out their new friend

''How the hell did she manage that?'' whispered Steve as he turned to face his wife

''I'm blaming you for this, after all you're the one that got her to help you raise most of the Pokemon here'' said Kay as she started to cut various vegetables for the evening meal

As promised Nurse Joy came over again and this time she ended up examining each and every Pokemon in the lab and even joined the Sawyer family for a picnic lunch, all of this really helped Bulbasaur to gain the trust of those around him. Over the next few days Bulbasaur gained some of its strength back, as Tali showed him around their home, as time went on Bulbasaur still never left Tali's side as he helped with her chores around the lab, helped with various research projects and even gained a little experience in battles as there were times some of the residential Pokemon became stressed out or needed to be worn out due to a side effect from a poison it had been exposed to.


	2. Meeting the Idols

If you didn't know any better but seeing Talia and Bulbasaur together you would have think they had been together their entire lives, however it had only been a few months since the young Pokemon was found severely injured at the gate to their lab and home. Upon seeing Bulbasaur the rate he recovered was impressive even Nurse Joy was suprised by how quickly he had recovered, with a few scars to show off but nothing that concerned her

Steve and Kay had to admit it was great to see their niece had a new friend as it meant they were rarely hassled about what they were doing as Talia would spend more and more time in the garden simply playing with all of the Pokemon that lived in the garden.

''Talia we've got a surprise for you?'' exclaimed Kay as she hid something behind her back

''What is it?'' the young girl asked as she stood up after giving her new friend his breakfast

''I know this is going to sound like we're getting rid of you, but we've organised for both you and Balbasaur to spend a week with Professor Oak at his summer camp in town'' smiled Kay

''Really, but I would be the only kid there with my own Pokemon'' she exclaimed

''There is a chance you will be but let's face facts there isn't a single person or Pokemon out there who can separate you and Bulbasaur. Now I've spoken to Professor Oak and he's happy for both of you to do to camp together, he thinks both of you would have a lot of fun there and you might even inspire young budding trainers as well'' beamed Stephen

''Are you two trying to get rid of us?'' asked Talia only to be backed up my Bulbasaur

''No darling, we just think that you going to spend a week at summer camp would help inspire you with a dream of your own rather than spending the rest of your life working here with one of us. Your parents would have wanted you to follow your own dreams'' said Kay and she knelt down and faced her niece

''How would me going to summer camp help me to find out what my dreams are?'' Tali asked

''Because it would do you the world of good to spend time with other kids your age'' said Kay

''I do spend time with other kids my age, I go to school remember''

''Yeah and you spend most of that time doing nothing but your school work then coming home afterwards and help us with our research'' said Steve. ''Tali we both think it will do you some good to get out of the lab for a while. I promise that unless there is a medical emergency I won't work on any research without you'' said Steve as he too knelt down and stuck out his pinky finger so the pair could pinky promise that to each other

''You should still work, after all what you do is important'' said Tali as she took a step back

''Have I ever told you that your too mature for a seven year old'' teased Steve

''A few times'' she smiled

''So your happy to go?'' asked Kay

''Yeah only because Bulbasaur can come with me so when we do go?'' she asked

''Next week, I called in a favour for Professor Oak to let you in even after the camp was fully booked'' said Steve as she stood up

''How much did that cost you?'' asked Kay

''Actually it allows me to work at Professor Oak's laboratory for a few days as I've been given permission to work with a few trainers that have Pokemon with Professor Oak''

Before Steve could elaborate more the telephone rung

''Hello Amber Leaf Research facility'' answered Kay

''Oh hello Kay, I was hoping to speak with Steve about our agreement'' said Professor Oak

''Of course''

Steve answered the phone and simply sighed to himself as Professor Oak called in a favour, ''I would be happy to assist with the medical side of the summer camp, but you would need to ask Kay about general Pokemon care.''

''Oh crap what has your Uncle dragged me into now'' sighed Kay as she followed her husband then took the phone

''So you're asking me to help the children with general Pokemon care, in-between them being kids?'' asked Kay

''I know it's not something you would find in a typical summer camp but many of the parents have asked for there to be Pokemon lessons while there with us''

''That's a tall order Professor but I'm sure we can come up with a few lessons to teach the children, we would have to bring our Pokemon with us as well as our projects as well, for our down time of course'' suggested Kay

''You make a compelling argument but that would be fine with me, I'll let my team know you'll be arriving early to help prepare the camp''

''When do you need us there Professor?'' asked Kay

''The sooner the better'' said Professor Oak

''I'll start packing then as we can leave tomorrow'' said Tali

''Why have I got the feeling our niece won't be spending time with other kids'' sighed Kay

''Because you know her too well'' replied Steve

The group packed, Steve and Tali went in the car leaving Kay to ride her beloved Rhyhorn there, dragging a cart full of things they would need for their week away, well the goods that didn't fit into the car anyway. Tali and Bulbasaur had their faces pressed against the window the entire journey admiring the landscape along with the occasional Pokemon sighting.

Two hours later they finally arrived at their destination, a camp site that was surrounded by all but one side my mountains, leaving the other exposed to a beach. Talia and Bulbasaur jumped out of the car and ran for the ocean, leaving Kay to remove the cart from Rhyhorn as he made his way to the beach to supervise the little ones.

''This week should be good for her'' smiled Kay and she helped her husband to unload the boot of the car

''I'm glad you arrived'' said Professor Oak as he finally appeared from one of the cottages

''Sorry we're late my husband kept thinking he'd forgotten something and nearly brought the entire lab with us''

''What I had to bring all of my medicine's with me, seeing as I'm one of the few doctors nearby''

Kay simply rolled her eyes then turned around to see her niece playing by the shore with Bulbasaur and Rhyhorn

''Kay do you have everything you need to teach the children Pokemon care?'' asked Professor Oak

''Yeah I think so'' she replied as she was pulled away from the shoreline

''Excellent, let me show you where you'll be staying''

Kay pulled her fingers in her mouth and produced a loud whistle from her lips, which caught the attention of the three on the beach. Rhyhorn leaned down and allowed Talia to climb onto his back and provide a ride towards the adults, then gave Bulbasaur a nod to suggest a race back.

A large group of Pokemon trainers showed up, some were riding various Pokemon while others weren't

''Fantastic looks like everyone is now here'' smiled Professor Oak

Kay instantly recognised the woman riding her Rhyhorn and slowly made her way over, ''I didn't know you were invited to help with the summer camp Grace'' said Kay

''Same to you Kay'' she smiled as she jumped down from her Rhyhorn

''I take it you'll be teaching the children Pokemon care?'' asked Grace

''And I'm assuming you'll be teaching the children to ride Pokemon'' suggested Kay as she begun to pet her friend's Rhyhorn

''Why else would I be here?'' smiled Grace

''Oh Talia come here'' called Kay. ''Grace I would like you to meet my niece'' Kay's Rhyhorn approached, then gently knelt down allowing Talia to slide off

''It's nice to finally meet you Talia''

''You too, do you like riding your Rhyhorn?'' Talia asked as she approached the Pokemon

''Yeah, myself and your aunt were fierce rivals for a long time and would take it in turns winning our races'' replied Grace as she knelt down to the curious child

''Can you show me some tricks about riding Pokemon?'' she asked

''Of course, why do you think Professor Oak asked me to help'' she smiled

''I'm glad you want to learn as much as you can'' smiled Kay

''It's what mum and dad want'' she said as if it was common knowledge

''Where do you need us Professor?'' asked a tall trainer with several slightly shorter trainers

''Ah yes, let me introduce you all to each other'' said Professor Oak as he too approached the group'' Steven, Kay I would like you to meet Brock, who is training to be a breeder as well as a doctor, Ash who is training to be a Pokemon master, Misty who is this regions Water Pokemon expert and Gym leader, May who is well known in the contest circuit, Tracy here is an assistant of mine and has a keen eye for photographing Pokemon in their natural enviroment. Steven here is fully trained as a doctor for both humans and Pokemon is well known around the world for his medicines, Kay here is Pokemon breeder and has her own shop creating perfumes from the Pokemon at their lab, Grace here will be teaching the children how to ride Pokemon''

''Wow'' said Talia in awe of what the adult were trained and training to become

''This is our niece Talia, she's very eager to learn as much as she can about Pokemon and this is her best friend Bulbasaur'' smiled Steven

''May I?'' asked Brock as he pointed at the grass type Pokemon next to the young girl

Bulbasaur took a few steps back in order to hide behind Talia a little

''Sorry he's still trying to get use to people and Pokemon'' said Talia as she sat down on the sand to reasure her friend that he was safe

''I have an idea'' said Tracy as he pulled out a book from his bag and sat down on the sand. ''Seeing as you like Pokemon so much how would you and Bulbasaur like to look through my scrapbook with me so our friend can admire your friend?'' asked Tracy

''Can we please?'' pleaded Talia as she looked at her aunt

''Sure thing sweetheart, we need to unpack and I want to catch up with Grace here'' smiled Kay

''I better do the same'' said May as she joined the adults

''Yes'' shouted Talia as she and Bulbasaur started to jump around

However the way Bulbasaur moved alarmed Brock, ''Ash did you bring your Bulbasaur with you as well?''

''Sure did, the Professor let me bring extra Pokemon for the week'' said Ash as it was clear he knew what his friend was thinking as he removed his bag. ''Bulbasaur come on out''

The two grass type Pokemon walked up to each other Ash's greeted him happily, while Talia's was unsure of what to make of the encounter

''Talia did something happen to your friend here?'' asked Brock as he sat down next to the young girl

''He showed up at our lab, with some spiked wire wrapped around him. Myself and my uncle removed it but he's not sure of most people apart from me. He's been by my side ever since'' sighed Talia

''What can I do to prove to him that he can trust me?'' asked Brock

''Don't know'' shrugged Talia

''There it is'' said Tracy revealing a book from his pack

Ash stretched out his arms and looked at the view with Pikachu copying his actions

''How about some training guys'' asked Ash as he unleashed all of his Pokemon

All ten of them agreed, allowing Ash to remove his jacket and throw it on his discarded pack, then run to the beach with his Pokemon smiling the entire way

''Hey Talia would you mind holding my Togepi for me while I let my Pokemon go for a swim?'' asked Misty as she held out the egg Pokemon

''Cute'' smiled Talia as she pulled her Pokedex out of her pocket and took a selfie with the Pokemon

''Do you take pictures of pokemon as well?'' asked Tracy

''Sure do, I hope that one day my pictures will help my aunt and my uncle with their lab'' she smiled

She then begun to show Tracy some of the photographs she had taken with her Pokedex, it was clear she had only really photographed those at her aunt and uncle's lab but Tracy was clearly impressed with the composition

''These are amazing'' said Tracy

''Thanks'' she smiled

''Brock you should come in as well the water is great'' shouted Ash

''You moron, you know that rock types are weak against water types'' replied Brock

''really'' asked Talia

''Yeah'' he replied and took a seat next to the young girl, hoping this act would help Balbasaur become a little easier around him

''Do you have them with you?'' asked Talia with stars in her eyes

Brock grabbed his Pokeballs, then let his Pokemon out for some fresh air, with his Zubat landing on his master's shoulder, where Brock then reached into his pocket and gave the Pokemon a bit of food

''Wow'' smiled Talia as she stood up, then took a photograph of Brock feeding his friend

''Let me see'' he smiled

Talia took her seat and showed Brock the picture as his Onyx moved behind him to look at the picture as well

''Onyx'' the Pokemon cheerfully said

''You'll have to send me a copy of that so I can send it to my siblings'' he smiled

''My uncle didn't include that feature on this sadly'' she sighed

''Well when you start your journey you'll have to give me a copy over in Pewter city''

''Deal'' she smiled

''Well seeing as everyone has their Pokemon enjoying the fresh air I should do the same'' with that Tracy pulled out three Pokeballs and introduced Talia to his Venonat, Marril and Scyther

''Wow'' said Talia as she raised her Pokedex and added both Scyther and Venonat to her pokedex

''Why didn't you add Merril?'' Tracy asked as he leaned on his elbows

''Well my aunt and uncle specialise in grass and bug types, I've tried to look up others but they just don't appeal to me'' she replied

''So you want to specialise in Grass and Bug types the same way Misty specialises in Water types'' asked Brock

''Yeah'' she smiled

''So why capture Zubat?'' asked Brock

''Because poison types can help my uncle with his research about medicine's that could help both people and Pokemon'' replied Talia

Brock, noticed that since the three of them were ignoring the unique grass type Pokemon he dared to take a few steps closer to inspect the humans a little closer, so Brock reached into his pocket and placed some food in his hand and outstretched his hand so it wasn't far from the grass Pokemon

Bulbasaur dared to take a step closer and sniffed the food, then dared to take a bite straight from Brock's hand, then gave a happy Bulba and licked Brock's hand clean

''Would you be comfortable for me to have a look at you now?'' asked Brock

''Bulba'' replied Bulbasaur as he took closer steps and sat in front of Brock

''See Bulbasaur he only wants to make sure you're ok'' smiled Talia as she took a picture of Brock with her Pokemon

''Brock once you're done examining Bulbasaur can I steal some of that food you brought with you as I would love to draw him?'' asked Tracy

Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of Pokemon food, Talia leant over and sniffed the food

''It smells slightly different from the mix my aunt makes'' replied Talia

''Looks like you won't be the only one to learn something while we're here'' smiled Brock and he was now lying down on the sand with Geodude on his back pulling faces at the grass type Pokemon as he was trying to examine Geodude

Once Brock was done Bulbasaur and Geodude were happy to run around playing with each other, though if you looked closer they were actually training

''It's nice that he's made a new friend'' smiled Talia as she took a picture of Bulbasaur and Geodude playing

''Talia can you tell me about Bulbasaur's injuries when you found him?'' asked Brock as he sat back down in the sand deep in thought

''The wire was really dug into his back legs, he actually couldn't walk for a few days afterwards and I had to teach him to walk again, when he gets nervous he wraps a vine around my wrist, I'm actually suprised he didn't do that when you guys came'' said Talia

''That explains the scars on his legs'' muttered Brock

''Yeah. My uncle tried some of his hand made creams, I have to apply them three times a day to help his scars to heal'' sighed Talia clearly feeling guilty

''Really?'' asked Brock

Talia turned to her side and reached for a white tub in her bag then handed it over to the budding Pokemon breeder

''Here you go'' she smiled

Brock sniffed the contents, then called his Zubat over and applied some of the cream to a wing of his, Zubat clearly enjoyed the sensation

''That's the same look Bulbasaur gives me when I put the cream on him'' said Talia watching Brock closely

''When your uncle is free I need to grab the recipe from him''

Tracy had already moved at this point to take photographs of all of the Pokemon playing or training. Brock was busy admiring the way Misty looked with her Pokemon which was something Talia picked up on quickly

''You like her don't you?'' Talia asked

''Like who?'' asked Brock

''Misty, after all my aunt says opposites attract'' she smiled

''Toge'' smiled Togepi as it climbed out of Talia's lap and made its way to Brock

Talia couldn't help but laugh at the way the egg Pokemon reacted to Brock, she noticed Misty look over to check on her Pokemon, then was distracted by Gyarados nudged her arm with its nose. It's trainer simply smiled then climbed onto it's back as a large wave was seen approaching the beach.

Brock couldn't help but smile at what was about to happen, leaving everyone else oblivious, Psyduck wondered over to Brock and took a seat next to him so Brock grabbed the bag of Pokemon food and poured some into a dish he somehow pulled from his pack, then left some in his hand for Togepi.

Tali was in awe as she watched Misty along with her Gyarados ride the waves about to crash into their section of beach, Ash and his Pokemon panicked and dashed for the buildings, leaving Brock laughing as he was well aware it was her way of tormenting Ash for some of his habits as her way of revenge.

''What did you do now?'' called May from the balcony

''Nothing'' Ash barked back

''Knowing Misty she was just getting revenge for all the things he did to annoy her when we travelled together'' Brock called back, still laughing.

''That doesn't suprise me'' sighed May as she wondered to the pair sat on the beach

''Hi there I'm Talia''

''May'' she replied back and shook the young girls hand

''Can I ask what Pokemon do you have?'' asked Talia

May pulled out her Pokemon and welcomes a Combusken, a Beautifly, Skitty, Ivysaur and a Squirtle

''Cool'' smield Talia as she made sure her Pokedex was updated

''She wants to specialise in grass and Bug types'' said Brock

''Don't tell Misty'' whispered May as she took a seat on the beach

''Why?'' asked Talia

''She's afraid of bugs'' smiled Brock

''But their so cute'' beamed Talia

''And I agree with you, as you can see from my Beautifly'' beamed May

''Did you raise this Pokemon from the start?'' asked Talia

''Yeah caught the Wurmple myself, she was actually the first Pokemon I captures when I left for my journey''

''Talia it's time to give Bulbasaur his cream'' called Steven as he joined everyone on the beach

Talia grabbed the cream from Brock then ushered Bulbasaur over

''Steven, I have to say this cream you made is incredible, could I ask for the recipe?'' asked Brock as she showed Steven the scars on Zubat's wings and the one wing that had the cream applied to

''Brock isn't it?'' Brock nodded. ''Well if you really want to be a doctor I'm happy to teach you how to make the concoction and you can make your own notes'' smiled Steven

''That would be amazing'' said Brock with stars in his eyes

''Yeah myself and my wife learnt very quickly there's a lot of crossover application between our two fields of expertise'' sighed Steven as he took a seat

''You should let you Pokemon out of their Pokeballs for some fresh air'' suggested Talia

''That's not a bad idea actually'' with that Steven threw five Pokeballs in the air and welcomes five Beedril all with different coloured ribbons around their necks. The Beedril with the green ribbon flew over to Talia and gave her a hug

However it was clear Bulbasaur and Steven were uneasy about the action but soon relaxed as it flew off

''Why do they all have different ribbons?'' asked Brock

''It's an experiment my wife is doing, giving each Beedril a single type of fruit and monitoring their colouration'' said Steven

''I wonder if she'll let me have a look at her notes'' said Brock

''Have a look at who's notes?'' asked Kay as she made her way to the group

''Brock was curious about your experiment with my Beedril'' replied Kay

Before she could answer the group heard an almighty scream coming from the beach, then Misty ran towards the homes shouting how bugs creeped her out. Steven whistled encouraging his Beedril over to this location. Allowing Brock the chance to try his food mix on the group and take notes on the berries Kay had been using on them.

''I've never been around friendly Beedrill before'' admired Brock as he put some of his Pokemon food in his hand and approached the group

Kay was impressed the way Brock handled the dangerous Pokemon as well as the way the tried his food and welcomed more

''Can I?'' asked Kay as she pointed at the food

Brock nodded and Kay tried a piece

''This food is great'' she smiled, ''What's the secret as I can never make mine as sweet?'' with that Kay pulled out some Pokemon food from her own pocket and the Beedril clearly preferred the batch Brock carried with him. ''That's settled I need to grab your recipe before we leave''

''Only if I can look over your research about the properties of berries?'' suggested Brock

''Deal'' smiled Kay


End file.
